


Day 9: Church

by missbloom



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Red Dragon - Thomas Harris
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Meetings, Short & Sweet, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbloom/pseuds/missbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets a lovely woman and her son at Church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Church

Will didn’t normally attend Church, just on Easter and Christmas, really.

16 days until the 25th and he found himself sitting in a wooden pew near the back of Wolf Trap’s Church, watching the choir sing up front. It was a small choir, maybe 20 people or so, and this one blonde near the front kept catching his eye.

He wasn’t able to give her much more attention, though, when a little boy came and sat beside him, “That’s my mom.” Will raised his eyebrows slightly and looked between the boy and the woman. “She’s a really good singer. She sings me to sleep at night.”

Will nodded, unsure of what to say exactly. He wasn’t good with children, or with anyone, now that he thought about it, but thankfully the kid kept talking, “We just moved here, and this was the first thing she did, join the choir.” Will kept his eyes on the boy as he talked, “She likes it here, says the snow will do us some good. Florida is getting too hot for her, and daddy—”

"Willy?" Will jumped at the sudden appearance of the boy’s mother, not having heard the choir stop. "You’re not bothering this man, are you?"

"No! No, he’s fine, he was just telling me… stuff."

"Stuff?" The woman smiled and held out her hand, "Molly Foster. We just moved here."

"Will Graham, and I-I know," Will stood and shook her hand before looking back at the boy. "Willy here was telling me all about it, and his father…?" Willy’s eyes went wide and he shook his head, "Oh, um.."

Molly cleared her throat, “Let’s just say Willy’s father is no longer in the picture.” The woman held out her hand for the little boy to take, “We should get going, we still have so much to unpack.”

"I could help you if you want," the words slipped from Will’s mouth before he could stop them, and now a fierce blush took hold on his cheeks, "I-I’m sorry, I just…" the woman was making him flustered and he wasn’t quite sure why. Taking a breath, he spat out his next question, "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

Now it was Molly’s turn to blush, a small smile on her face, “That sounds wonderful. I… uh,” she rummaged around in her purse and pulled out a business card, “I don’t work here anymore, but the cell number is the same, so… call me?”

Will took the small card stock with a shaky hand, nodding, “I will do that, definitely.” Molly smiled even wider and bid him goodbye, Will’s hand rising briefly as they made their way out of the Church.

Looking down at the business card, he couldn’t help the small feeling of happiness and hope that blossomed in him, a combination of feelings that he hadn’t felt in so long, not since he made the first move on Alana.

Pocketing the card, Will slipped on his coat before heading home to his pack of dogs, Molly Foster and her son Willy on his mind.


End file.
